Working on the Railroad
by nonsleepyperson
Summary: What my dirty mind thinks should have happened at the end of "Virtuoso" D/7 stuff


D/7

Mature readers only

Summary: What my dirty mind wanted to happen after the "Fan Mail" scene of "Virtuoso"

The Doctor sits in sick bay looking over the miniature version of himself singing. Part of him hopes by looking at it hard enough he'll remember what possessed him to leave his friends- no family- on Voyager behind.

Angry with himself and the hologram he throws it into the trash with the others. So preoccupied with his conflicting feelings of guilt, anger, pity, among many others he didn't even notice Seven had walked into the room, dangerously close to his trash can where he was trowing the holo disks.

"I have something for you." Seven states. The last time he talked to her her voice was so full of emotion he nearly stopped then and there and stayed on Voyager. His ego of course stopped him from doing that. Thinking back to that interaction, her feelings seeping through her voice, he winced.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, defeated. He wanted nothing more than to deactivate himself for the rest of the trip home and hide away in the computer system, never to hurt anyone, or her, ever again.

"Fan mail." She replied. Her voice was it's usual robotic self again, the Doctor wondered if he'd ever hear such an emotion from her again. Not that he deserved any.

"Delete it." He could feel the anger wash over him "I don't want to read another word." He hoped that maybe the captain would allow him to throw any shred of evidence for his mistake out the airlock, never to be seen again.

"Then I'll read it for you" Seven straightened her back in preparation for reciting the letter.

"Seven..." He started to object but somewhere in him he knew he deserved this. Seven was so hurt by him, she had all the right to rub it in his face.

"Dear Doctor. I regret that your last performance was not as successful as you'd hoped. There are still those who appreciate your unique talents, and admire you as an individual. I'll always consider myself your loyal fan." As she finished reciting the letter he knew exactly who it was from but he needed to hear it from her.

"Who's it from?"

"It's signed, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01" She said this as if she didn't know it was her own name she was reciting.

The Doctor rose slowly from his chair, walked over to Seven, and embraced her. He was so overwhelmed he didn't know if he hugged her as appreciation for her fan mail or to stabilize himself.

"I don't deserve this, or you Seven. I hurt you and... I can't make that up to you..." he trailed off as tears ran down his cheeks and he softly sobbed into her shoulder. He paused slightly when she returned his embrace, running her hands along his back in a comforting motion.

She then backed out of his embrace, only a step, so that she could see his face. Seven had never notice how much the Doctor had put into his emotional sub-routines. His eyes were swollen, tears ran down his cheeks, his face was pink around his cheeks. He looked so human in this moment.

Staring into his face he started to sniffle and smile. She took her hands and put them on either side of his face and started to wipe away his tears. The Doctor was paralyzed, no matter what he couldn't move from her embrace, he couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Her eyes; they were so beautiful, the feel of her hands on his cheeks, something about this moment was perfect and he didn't want it to end. Until she started to move her face in closer to his and planted a kiss on his mouth. This caused his programming even more confusion. This wasn't the innocent "platonic" kiss she gave him months ago, but also was the hungry needy kisses of his daydreams. But as she backed away from the contact he could see the tell tale signs of arousal.

He took a chance, a risk. He placed one hand behind her neck, the other on her hip and he returned the kiss, this time with much more passion. Part of him excepted her to throw him across the room in disgust, but was surprised when she opened herself up to his kiss.

Her hands found him, placing themselves on his chest and then exploring from there. As his hand that was on Seven's hip explores, she moans, allowing the Doctor to plunge further into her open mouth. Their tongues delve into each other as their hands explore as much of each other as they can.

Their lips part as Seven breathes heavily, and the Doctor starts working his way down her jaw to her neck, licking, nipping, and kissing along the way. As he reaches her collarbone his mouth leaves her skin to give the command "Lock sick bay doors" and for his hands to work on the zipper to Seven's uniform.

She lets our small whimpers and moans as the Doctor's hands slide down her back, unzipping and removing the restrictive clothing, and as his lips continue their quest down her body. As his hands finish unzipping her uniform he lifts her up and onto his desk. She kicks off the uniform and nis now before him completely naked. His hands begin to explore the expanses of her naked body and then end their journey on her breasts. Her nipples are already hard as he starts to pinch at them. Seven lets out a gaps then captures the Doctor's lips again as she works off his uniform top.

Both shirtless in sick bay they take a moment to appreciate the other, Seven's breathing has become labored and sweat drips down her body as the Doctor stands there without any sign of stress at all. The Doctor attacks Seven neck again, leaving some marks that he reminds himself to use the dermal re-generator on when they're done. His lips travel lower and lower on her body, reaching her nipples. He suckles and nips at them as his hands move down her body towards the dampness between her legs.

He begins circling the hardened flesh in her folds and Seven almost screams, she gives him a look of distress.

"W-What are you doing to-to me?" she demands from him. It never occurred to the Doctor that maybe Seven hadn't quite experimented with her own sexuality.

"Don't worry Seven, I am a doctor after all. It feels good right?" He says this and to drive home what he means he starts slow light circles around her clitoris. She starts moaning deeply and nods in approval of his actions. He continues the motions and watches her. She is beautiful and he can't get over how lucky he is to have her, even after what he did.

"Do you want more?" the Doctor tries to keep communication going as to not startle her again since this is all so new.

"What else do you have in mind?" she says between staggered breathes. Her hair is a mess and her cheeks are flushed. In him he feels some weird sense of pride in what he has done and in what he will do to her.

"Many people find it feels good when their partner applies their mouth and tongue to their genitals, known as oral sex. Would you like to try that? I don't want to push you into anything you don't want." He was hesitant, he wanted to make sure Seven was actually ready for all of this and not just swept up in the moment. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"It would be acceptable" she stated quite borg-like again after catching her breathe. She smiled at him as he came up to lay a kiss on her lips.

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable please let me know, you have complete control and can stop me at anytime" she gave a quick nod of understanding and then the Doctor began a trail of kisses starting at her lips and moving downward, lingering in some places that were more sensitive.

As he closed in on her lower regions his lips were averted from their main goal as they took detours to her thighs and hips, teasing her with gently placed kisses and licks. She was growing impatient and he loved every minute of it.

As he lowered himself over her he could feel her staring intently at him as he hovered, breathing artificially over the area causing a low moan. Finally he looked up at her as he licked in between her folds. He head snapped back as she let out a whimper of desire. Seeing she was ready and needing he delved in, lapping up her liquids, exploring her folds, and finally settling on her clit.

She fell back onto his desk fully and her hands found their way into the little hair left he had on his head. He enjoyed her disheveled state that he alone was able to put her in. She was a puddle in his...mouth, but he loved every second of it. After a while with his tongue he inserted a finger into her, she jumped slightly at the penetration then relaxed and after a while even pushing back onto his fingers. After some teasing he inserted a second finger while keeping up with his tongue on her clitoris.

She was going insane and he could feel it. Whimpers, moans, and occasionally his name were all being screamed into the sick bay. By the wetness and pulsing around his fingers he could tell she was close to an orgasm. He was so excited for it, but took a step back and remembered the circumstances.

"Seven, you are on the verge of orgasm, a very pleasurable experience. Are you ready?" his fingers were still inside her, as he hovered over her, mouth soaked in her juices. She took a second to calm down.

"P-please Doctor, it would be m-Most acceptable" she barely got out between labored breathes and small moans as the Doctor was still working her with his fingers.

"As you wish" he gleefully replied as he delved back into her. Between his fingers penetrating her and his tongue giving her clit all the attention it needed, he could tell it wouldn't be long.

Soon her moans were louder, her hands dug harder into his head, pushing him futher into her. He noted that her superior strength would have made her nearly dangerous to any other crew member in this situation. Thankfully he wasn't just any other crew member.

She could feel an odd sensation gather in her stomach. The sensation grew like a light growing to high intensities within her, until it seemed it could grow no more and exploded within her. The light filled all of her body from her finger tips to her toes with pleasure the kind she had never felt. She could feel the pluses grasping the Doctor's fingers within her. The explosion at first seemed singular, but then pulsed throughout her body sending wave after wave of pleasure through her.

The Doctor gathered himself up from her and lowered his face down to hers and kissed her. She passionately kissed back. She was still seeing stars but all she wanted to do was embrace him. She lifted herself from his desk and held him in an embrace as the last of her orgasm flowed over her.

She felt so comfortable and warm against him in the afterglow of her first orgasm. But as she cuddled closer to the Doctor she felt his erection against her thigh. She hadn't realized to what degree his programming in this area had developed. Out of curiosity she rubbed her thigh against it lightly. The Doctor's breath hitched for that nanosecond of friction.

She pushed off the Doctor and looked at him, "Doctor I would like to explore my sexuality further" she stated while drawing her eyes down towards his crotch, "would you be willing to assist me in such matters?" She punctuated her sentence by running her hand down along his shaft through his pants. The Doctor let out a breathy moan.

"Well I don't see why not, but if at any time you feel uncomfortable-" his sentence was abruptly ended by Seven reaching into his pants and grabbing his fully erect penis.

"I'll make sure to tell you." She ended his sentence for him, while stroking his erection. Seven hadn't had any encounters with the male organ except for in educational texts, but she was fairly certain that the Doctor had given himself an above average size when programming it.

She took her hand out of his pants and began to unbutton them. The Doctor assisted where he could.

"Now Seven, if I weren't your Doctor and knew better I would tell you to get a check up before sexual intercourse. Also if I it wasn't ME you were having the intercourse with I would say make sure your partner has been checked up as well. Seeing as the circumstances are, well different, we can continue." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then began to run his thumb over her clitoris again. She moaned at the contact, bucking up into his tumb. He stuck a finger in her, followed by two others to make sure she was well lubricated and up to the task.

Seven was growing impatient. She grabbed the Doctor's dick and began to pump it, hard. The Doctor's programming kicked in and he started to loose the use of his knees. He dug his head into Seven's neck and began to moan and whimper as well. She was getting the better of him, and this was her first time. As she stroked him he lost his ability to tease her, his hands fell on either side of Seven in an attempt to keep himself standing.

"Doctor, I need you. Please." She was pleading into his ear, whispers and moans. He couldn't control himself. He grabbed her hips and was about to slam into her when his senses broke through and yelled in his ears "SLOWLY."

He placed his member's head at her entrance, teasing her a bit. She tried to slam down on him but he stopped her. Slowly he pushed into her. She screamed and he froze in horror. Only to be relieved a second later when the scream dulled into a moan of ecstasy. He slowly pushed himself further until he was in her up to the hilt. She was breathing as heavily as was he. They stayed there for a moment in each other embrace.

He then began a slow pace. Just in and out slow and gentle, he would allow her to make any changes she felt fit, but for now the intimacy of the rocking and embrace felt amazing for them both. But the Doctor found out quickly that Seven required a more grueling pace.

"Faster Doctor..." she pleaded. The Doctor increased the pace, Seven continued to plead for a faster pace after quickly adapting to the old one. She was quick, but soon neither Seven nor the Doctor could say a word between the moans and breathing, let alone request a speed increase. The Doctor didn't even need to breathe yet he felt like he was light headed from the lack of oxygen.

His hands started to shift down, as he ran his thumb once more over her clitoris. She couldn't hold it in any more, Seven was screaming and moaning wildly, close to coming again.

He could feel the pulses around his dick and it made him go all the crazier. He knew he didn't need to orgasm, although he had the ability, but he felt like he could barely hold it in any more.

"Seven, come for me..." the Doctor whispered into her ear. This drove her over the edge, her walls came crashing in around his penis and at the same time the Doctor initiated his sub-routine. His pulsing cumming dick inside of her added more to her feeling of ecstasy, as she pulled him in with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Had he been of flesh and blood Seven may have broken the Doctor in half with her enhanced strength, thankfully he was not.

As their orgams began to subside, The Doctor laid Seven down on a bio-bed. He then laid next to her, allowing her to cuddle up against him, her orgasm still pulsing through her. She curled into his chest while she caught her breathe and tried to relax. Soon she falling asleep and all he wanted to do was watch her breathe all night, wrapped in his arms.

"Bridge to the Doctor" the captains voice came abruptly over the comm "is there some sort of medical emergency in the sick bay? I've heard that the doors are locked and some people said there was screaming?" the captain seemed very confused as they hadn't run into anything other than a bad case of the sniffles for a couple of weeks now. The Doctor stirred Seven awake and kissed her on the head.

"Sorry captain, I had a confidential meeting with a crew member." He looked down at his awaking borg, and smiled. "It got a little out of hand but we resolved the issue, is there a current medical issue or can I keep the doors locked for another minute?"

"No we are all fine, just worried. Sorry to interrupt, just next time let me know when the sick bay gets locked down." The comm channel closed and he got up on his shoulders. Seven was fully awake now and looked up to him, gave him a kiss, then slid off the bio-bed and headed towards his office in search of her clothes.

The Doctor sat there and watched as she looked around, he ordered the computer to dress him in a new starfleet uniform and to delete the dirty one on the floor. He jumped off the bio-bed, kissed Seven as she left, and then got back to work.

 _"I've been working on the railroad, all the live-long day..."_


End file.
